Quinn Fabray
Quinn Fabray 'ist ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs und war der Kapitän der Cheerios. Sie war außerdem die Freundin von Finn Hudson, bis sie sich in der vorletzten Folge der zweiten Staffel erneut trennten. Sie wird von Dianna Agron porträtiert. Staffel Eins In 'Ouvertüre sieht man Quinn, wie sie über Rachels MySpace-Video lacht und herablassende Kommentare darüber postet. Später, in einem Flashback, sieht man wie sie mit Finn rummacht, und trifft in danach an seinem Spind. Am Ende der Episode sieht man, wie sie zusammen mit Sue und Santana New Directions beim Proben des Songs Don't Stop Believin' zusehen. Wärend Jenseits von Gut und Sue sieht man Quinn bei einem Meeting des Zölibat-Club, in dem sie die Präsidentin ist. Rachel tritt dem Club bei. Später singen New Directions den Song Push It vor der ganzen Schule, Quinn ist von ihrer Performance geschockt und tritt danach dem Glee-Club bei, um ihren Freund von Rachel fernzuhalten. Sie bewarb sich mit dem Song I Say A Little Prayer zusammen mit Santana und Brittany, was auch ein Teil von Sues Plan ist, Spione in den Glee-Club einzuschleusen, um ihn aufzulösen. In Acafellas versucht Quinn, den Glee Club aufzulösen, indem sie Rachel dazu bringt, sich gegen Mr. Schuesters Tanzperformance zu wehren. Dies artet darin aus, dass sie Dakota Stanley, einen talentierten Choreographen, der auch mit Vocal Adrenaline arbeitet, anstellen. Als sie es aber nicht schaffen, den Club zu sprengen und Dakota Stanley gefeuert wird, wird Quinn und Santana von Sue für den Rest des Semesters die Sonnenbank verboten. In Kinder der Lüge gesteht Quinn Finn, dass sie schwanger ist und das Kind von ihm ist – obwohl die beiden noch nie miteinander geschlafen haben. Sie erklärte ihm, dass es passiert sein muss, als sie im Whirlpool waren. Später bestätigt sich jedoch, dass Puck der Vater ist, der Quinn betrunken gemacht und danach mit ihr Sex hatte. Nachdem Wills Ehefrau, Terri, herausfindet, dass Quinn schwanger ist, fragt sie diese, ob sie nicht das Baby an sie abgibt. In Angeregte Organismen sieht Sue, wie Quinn an der Spitze der Cheerleader-Pyramide mit zittrigen Beinen steht, Quinn schiebt es auf die anstrengenden Glee-Proben. Als Terri den Job als Schulschwester annimmt, gibt sie den Glee-Kids Vitamin-D-Tabletten, ausgenommen Quinn, sie bekommt Folsäure, was gut für das Baby ist. thumb|Quinn bei den CheeriosIn Spielverderberspiele kommt Quinn in Wills Gruppe, als Sue den Club entzwei teilt. Sie beschwert sich darüber, nur als Backround-Sängerin zu fungieren, und meint zu Puck und Brittany, dass er Minderheiten nicht mag. Dies geschieht jedoch alles unter Sues Anordnung. Puck und Brittany verlassen Wills Gruppe, was in einem heftigen Streit zwieschen Will und Sue endet. Später findet Sue in Jacobs Spind eine Damenunterhose und konfrontiert ihn damit. Er erklärt ihr, dass er von Rachel ist, die nicht will, dass Quinns Schwangerschaft an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Sue zwingt ihn dazu, die Story zu schreiben. Finn tröstet danach die weinende Quinn. In Remix bekommt Finn eine Slushie-Dusche von dem Hockey Spieler Dave Karofsky, als Quinn neben ihm steht. Karofsky sagt, dass sie beide jetzt nicht mehr zu den beliebten Kids gehören. Die beiden tragen Sonnenbrillen, um cooler zu wirken, bekommen aber trotzdem beide wieder einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Sue schmeißt sie außerdem aus den Cheerios, nachdem sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfährt. In Furcht und Tadel beobachtet Quinn zusammen mit Finn die Proben der Cheerios von der Tribüne aus. Die beiden sprechen über die finanziellen Schwierigkeiten wegen der Schwangerschaft und Quinn beschuldigt Finn, dass er nicht Mann genug ist, um sich einen Job zu suchen und ihr mit dem Baby helfen zu können. Puck gibt Quinn danach etwas Bargeld für ihr Kind. Sie gibt es ihm jedoch wieder zurück und sagt, dass sie noch am Sterbebett erklären wird, dass das Baby von Finn ist, auch wenn es mit einer Irokesenfrisur zur Welt kommt. Puck meint, dass das wirklich cool wäre, was in einer Essenschlacht zwischen den beiden endet. Danach sieht es so aus, als ob die beiden kurz vor einem Kuss wären, doch in diesem Moment kommt Finn herein, der die beiden ganz verwundert ansieht. Puck verkauft danach eine Menge an Cup-Cakes, den Erlös will er danach Quinn geben, doch die lehnt abermals ab, da das Geld für Artie geplant war, entschuldigt sich jedoch bei ihm, ihn als Lima Looser bezeichnet zu haben. Finn unterbricht die beiden und erzählt Quinn, dass er einen Job gefunden hat. In Balladen ist Quinn auf Finn wütend, weil der seiner Mutter von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hat und macht sich Sorgen, dass es dadurch ihre Eltern erfahren könnten. Während der Anprobe für das Kleid für den Keuschheitsball bemerkt Quinns Mutter, dass es Quinn nicht mehr passt. Inzwischen kommt Quinns Vater in den Raum und sagt er hätte würde gerne Finn zum Abendessen einladen. Finn hat Angst vor dem Abendessen und fragt deshalb Kurt um Rat der ihm sagt er soll seine Gefühle in einem Song ausdrücken. Er folgt Kurts Rat und singt (You're) Having My Baby vor der ganzen Familie. Nach dem Lied sieht Quinns Vater ihn verärgert an und schmeißt Quinn kurzerhand aus dem Haus. Finn bietet ihr danach an bei ihm zu wohnen und seinen Mutter bestätigt auch sie könne so lange bleiben wie sie will. Die Glee Kids singen am Ende der Episode Lean On Me um den Beiden zu zeigen, dass sie immer für sie da sind. thumb|202px|Quinn und Puck während: [[Papa Don't Preach]]In Haarspaltereien überlegt Quinn ob sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat Finn Puck vorzuziehen. Sie beschließt Puck eine zweite Chance zu geben und nutzt dazu die Situation und lädt mit ihr auf Kendras Drillinge aufzupassen. Quinn und Puck schlagen sich beim babysitten ganz gut und Quinn ist von ihm beeindruckt. Später klärt sie Santana jedoch auf, dass Puck den ganzen Abend mit ihr gesextet hat, wodurch sie sich noch mal umentscheidet das Baby doch Terri zu geben. Quinn entscheidet sich danach doch bei Finn zu bleiben. In Wer ist im Bilde? möchte Quinn wieder zurück in die Cheerios um auf deren Jahrbuchfoto zu sein. Sue willigt sogar ein jedoch müsste sie ganz hinten stehen damit niemand ihren Babybauch sehen kann. Quinn lehnt diese Angebot jedoch ab und bringt Sue dazu eine Seite der Cheerios dem Glee Club abzugeben. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel erzählt Rachel Finn das Puck eigentlich der Vater von Quinns Baby ist, wodurch es zu einem Kampf zwischen Finn und Puck bei den Glee Proben kommt. Quinn gesteht Finn dass es wahr ist und entschuldigt sich bei ihm, Finn jedoch beendet die Beziehung zu ihr und auch seine Mitgliedschaft im Glee Club. Quinn und die restlichen Kids fahren danach zu den Sectionals wo Finn wieder in die New Directions einsteigt. In Hallo Hölle! sind Quinn und Puck wieder ein Paar, der jedoch nicht wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein da er "nicht auf fette Wieber steht". Doch später scheint es als ob sie glücklich zusammen wären. In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] singt Quinn zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen von den New Directions eine Nummer von Madonna. In Schlechter Ruf singt und tanzt sie zu Ice Ice Baby.' '''Als die Glist auftaucht, ist sie die mit den meisten punkten, sie behauptet, dass Rachel die Liste gemacht hat, weil diese einen Groll gegen Quinn hebt. Als Will später sieht, wie Quinn von Schüler angerempelt wird, wird ihm klar, dass Quinn diejenige war, die die Liste erstellt hat, um ihren Ruf zu verbessern. Sie meint, sie wolle niemanden verletzten, aber sie hasst es unsichtbar zu sein, und ihr ist ein schlechter Ruf lieber als gar kein Ruf. Will verrät dem Rektor nicht, wer der Macher der Liste ist, da er Quinn versteht, jedoch versichert er dem Rektor, dass die Gliste nicht erneut auftauchen wird. In 'Guter Ruf' gibt sie Mercedes ihre Erlaubnis um mit Puck auszugehen, warnt sie aber vor Santana. Sie sind später bei ''One mit. In Der Traum macht die Musik ist es Quinns Traum keine Schwangerschaftsstreifen zu bekommen, sie singt später bei Dream a Little Dream mit. thumb|Quinns Lady Gaga OutfitIn Viel Theater! spioniert sie zusammen mit Rachel und Mercedes die Vocal Adrenaline aus, und findet heraus, dass der Coach, Shelby Corcoran, Rachels Mutter ist. Später performt sie zu Bad Romance und gibt sich nach der Performance von Puck zu Beth, damit einverstanden, das Baby, wenn es auf der Welt ist, so zu benennen. Im Takt der Angst hat Quinn davon genug, dauernd ausgelacht zu werden, und singt It's a Man's Man's Man's World, um ihre momentanen Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sie gibt sich auch damit einverstanden, bei Mercedes zu wohnen, als diese sie fragt, da Quinn es nicht mehr bei Puck aushält. In Triumph oder Trauer? performt sie zusammen mit den New Directions bei den Regionals, nach dem Auftritt trifft sie auf ihre Mutter, welche ihr erzählt, dass sie den Vater von Quinn rausgeworfen hat, da dieser eine Affäre hatte und sie bittet sie nach Hause zurückzukommen, bevor sie darauf antworten kann, platzt ihre Fruchtblase und sie muss ins Krankenhaus. Später singt sie für Mr. Schuester den Song To Sir, With Love. Am Ende der Episode zeigt sie ihre Freundschaft zu Kurt und Mercedes, bei dem Song Over the Rainbow. Persönlichkeit Quinn ist ehrgeizig und von sich selbst überzeugt, somit also ziemlich selbstbewusst, was aber nicht immer der Fall war. Als Quinn jünger war, sah sie nämlich ganz anders aus. Sie war rundlicher, hatte rote Haare und eine große Brille. Quinn war zu der Zeit als Lucy bekannt, weil sie sehr unter ihrem Körper litt, nahm sie sehr viel ab, und ließ sich ihre Nase richten. Als sie mit ihrer Familie umzog, bat sie ihre Eltern sie nur Quinn zu nennen, von da an, tat sie alles mögliche um beliebt zu werden. Während sie in der ersten Staffel, dass typische Cheerleader Mädchen ist - hübsch, eingebildet und gemein, ist sie in der zweiten Staffel genau das Gegenteil. Nachdem sie bei den Cheerios rausgeworfen wurde - und das endgültig, ist sie nicht mehr das beliebte, hübsche und bei fast jeden Jungen begehrte Mädchen. Ihr werden Slushies ins Gesicht geschüttet, sie wird kaum beachtet und das Einzige, dass sie ein wenig beliebt machte, war die Tatsache, dass Finn - der Quarterback, ihr Freund war, doch dieser verlässt sie erneut für Rachel, und als die Wahrheit über ihr früheres Ich rauskommt, ist sie am Boden zerstört, doch trotz allem, schafft sie es, nicht aufzugeben, als Finn erneut mit ihr Schluss macht und sie fragt, ob sie überhaupt etwas fühlt, weint sie. All die Geschehnisse zeigen, dass Quinn zwar ein sehr von sich überzeugtes, aber genau so verletzbares Mädchen ist. Doch Quinn schneidet sich, in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, ihre Haare ab, was ein Zeichen für viele Mädchen ist, dass sie einen neuen Weg einschlagen, was bedeuten könnte, dass sie Finn endlich aufgibt und versuchen wird allein klarzukommen und endlich ihre wahre Liebe findet. Beziehungen 'Finn Hudson' thumb|232px|Finn und Quinn in der zweiten Staffel.Als zwei der beliebtesten Kids an der Schule begannen die beiden sich zu treffen. Sie sind in Ouvertüre schon etwa vier Monate zusammen. Seit Anfang ihrer Beziehung hat Quinn die Angewohnheit den netten aber auch manchmal naiven Finn zu manipulieren. Wann auch immer sie zusammen intim wurden stoppte Quinn abrupt und beginnt stattdessen zu beten. Obwohl Finn sehr gerne mit Quinn schlafen möchte hält diese an ihrem religiösen Glauben fest. Ironischerweise hatte Quinn Sex mit Puck, Finn's bestem Freund, der sie betrunken gemacht hat und sie danach dazu verleitete, was damit endete dass Quinn schwanger wurde. Quinn will die Tatsache aber nicht wahrhaben und lügt Finn an und sagt dass Baby würde von ihm sein, nachdem die beiden in Quinns Whirlpool rumgemacht hatten. Finn kauft ihr die Geschichte ab, und versucht ein guter Vater zu werden. In der Episode Balladen erfährt Finns Mutter, Carole von Quinns Schwangerschaft. thumb|left|232px|Staffel Zwei.Quinn ist verärgert da ihre Eltern jetzt immer leichter von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren können und da sie es nicht so einfach hinnehmen würden. Finn aber meint dass alles gut werden wird. Später laden Quinns Eltern, Russel und Judy Fabray, Finn zum Abendessen ein, was schnell in einem Disaster ausartet, nachdem Finn Kurts Rat befolgt und seine Emotionen mithilfe eines Songs auszudrücken. Finn beginnt (You're) Having My Baby zu singen, wird jedoch von Quinns Vater unterbrochen der ihn verärgert ansieht, und weis dass die Auswahl des Songs nicht willkührlich war. Nach einem tränenreichen Streit zwischen ihren Eltern, wird Quinn von ihrem Vater rausgeschmissen, Finn lädt sie danach ein bei ihm und seiner Mutter einzuziehen. Nachdem Finn herausfindet, dass Quinns Baby eigentlich von Puck ist trennen sich die beiden. Daraufhin sprechen sie nicht mehr miteinander. Am Beginn der zweiten Staffel wird jedoch angedeutet, dass die beiden noch immer Gefühle füreinander haben. In der Folge Sexy fangen Finn und Quinn eine heimliche Beziehung an, und nachdem Rachel hinter ihre kleines Geheimnis gekommen ist, machen sie ihre Beziehung in Born This Way offiziell. In Rumours denkt Finn, dass Quinn ihn mit Sam betrügt, da er sieht wie sie und Sam aus einem Motel Zimmer kommen, als rachel und Finn Quinn hinterherspionierten. So kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Sam und Finn. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Sam und seine Familie finanzielle Probleme haben und sie deshalb in einem Motel wohnen und Quinn ihm nur geholfen hat auf seine Geschwister, Stacy und Stevie, aufzupassen. In Prom Queen gehen Finn und Quinn zusammen zum Abschlussball. Als Finn sieht wie Jessie sich an Rachel ranmacht, wird er eifersüchtig und so kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen Jessie und Finn, sodass Finn und auch Jesse von Sue rausgeschmissen werden und Finn somit für die Königswahl disqualifiziert ist. Als Quinn weinend ins Mädchenklo rennt, folgt ihr Rachel, um sie zu beruhigen. Quinn sagt, dass es Rachel schuld sei, und gibt Rachel eine Ohrfeige. In Funeral bemerkt Quinn, dass Finn in seinem Auto anfängt zu weinen, als sie ihn fragt, warum er weint, sagt er, weil er mit ihr Schluss macht. Quinn fragt daraufhin, ob es wegen Rachel sei, da sie sehr wohl bemerkt hat, dass er immer noch Gefühle für diese hat, Quinn meint sie sollten nicht Schluss machen und das sie damit umgehen kann, dass er wegen seinen Gefühlen für Rachel immer noch verwirrt ist und sie nächstes Jahr Ballkönig und Königin werden können und alles wieder, wie früher wird. Darauf hin wird Finn wütend und fragt Quinn, ob sie überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass das hier das echte Leben ist, das es wirklich gerade passiert ist, Quinn fängt ebenfalls an zu weinen und fragt ihn, ob er nun glücklich sei und er entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass er sie liebt, und möchte sie küssen, aber Quinn sagt, dass er sie nicht anfassen soll, und steigt aus seinem Auto aus und rennt weg. Am Ende der Episode bedankt Finn sich bei Quinn, weil sie nicht trotz ihrer Trennung bei Glee aufgehört hat, darauf hin meint Quinn nur, dass wenn sie aussteigt, sie ihre Pläne für New York nicht umsetzen könnte, sie verrät Finn jedoch nicht, was sie damit meint. In New York bemerken Santana und Brittany, dass Quinn immer noch Liebeskummer wegen Finn hat. Sie raten ihr ein neues Image, wie zum Beispiel einen neuen Haarschnitt, seitdem trägt Quinn einen Kurzhaarschnitt. 'Noah Puckerman' Sie sind beide sehr populäre Kids an der Schule und beide im thumb|left|230pxZölibat Club. Puck ist Finns bester Freund obwohl Puck mit Quinn geschlafen hat nachdem er sie betrunken gemacht hat, und sie danach dazu verleitet, daraus resultierte Quinns Schwangerschaft. Obwohl Puck oft arrogant und grob ist entschließt er sich schnell nachdem er davon erfährt, für die beiden, Quinn und das Baby, da zu sein. Quinn lehnt seine Hilfe ab, weil sie findet dass er es nicht wert ist der Vater ihres Babys zu sein, stattdessen lügt sie alle an und sagt dass Finn der Vater ist. Daraus folgt dass Puck dem kompletten Glee Club von Quinns Schwangerschaft erzählt. Puck will Quinn noch immer helfen und versucht ihr mit ein wenig Geld auszuhelfen, und glaubt dass er dadurch ihre Gunst erlangen kann. Puck und Quinn kommen sich näher als sie für Kendra Giardi babysitten. Als Finn herausfindet dass Puck der Vater ist, ist er durch mit Quinn. Quinn sagt danach zu Puck, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht will und alles alleine macht. Quinn zieht aber schlussendlich doch noch bei Puck ein, wo sie Pucks Mutter in den Wahnsinn treibt. Während der Regionals, nach der Performance des Journey Medleys, platzt Quinns Fruchtblase, und sie wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Mit ihrer Mutter, Puck und Mercedes an ihrer Seite, bringt Quinn ihre Tochter Beth zur Welt, die sie zur Adoption freigibt. Als Puck auf sein Kind hinabblickt, erkennt er dass er Quinn liebt, jetzt mehr als je zuvor. In der zweiten Staffel haben sie keinerlei Interaktion miteinander. 'Sam Evans' thumb|232px|Quinn und Sam in Duets.In der zweiten Staffel kommt Quinn mit Sam zusammen, zwar klappt ihre Beziehung am Anfang gut, doch Quinn verliebt sich wieder in Finn und als sie ihn küsst, versucht Finn alles um sie zurück zu gewinnen. In Laufe der Staffel haben Finn und Quinn eine kleine Affäre am Laufen, jedoch als Santana dies mitbekommt, erzählt sie es Sam und bietet ihm an, mit ihr auszugehen, anstelle von Quinn. Sam macht mit ihr Schluss und kommt mit Santana zusammen, doch die beiden scheinen Freunde geblieben zu sein. In der Folge Rumours ist ihre Freundschaft zum ersten mal, seit ihrer Trennung, zu sehen. In dieser Folge hilft Quinn Sam mit seinen Geschwistern, weil dieser mit seiner Familie in einem Motel leben muss, seit dessen Vater seinen Job verloren hat. Freundschaft und Feindschaft [[Santana Lopez|'Santana Lopez']] und [[Brittany Pierce|'Brittany Pierce']] 'Staffel Eins' In der ersten Staffel scheinen Brittany, Santana und Quinn gute Freunde zu sein, als Brittany und Santana aber herausfinden, dass Quinn schwanger ist und aus den Cheerios rausgeschmissen wird, gehen sie auf Abstand und machen sich auch des Öfteren über Quinn lustig. 'Staffel Zwei' In der zweiten Staffel erzählt Quinn Sue, dass Santana während der Sommerferien eine Brustvergrößerung hatte. Sue macht Quinn wieder zum Head-Cheerleader und setzt Santana an den Boden der Cheerleader-Pyramide. Seit dem tut Santana alles um Quinn das Leben schwer zu machen: Sie hat versucht ihre Beziehung mit Sam zu zerstören, erzählt allen das Quinn's Baby eine Eidechse ist, des Weiteren hat sie nicht gewollt, dass Quinn und Finn die Königswahlen gewinnen. Als Quinn in New York noch immer Liebeskummer wegen Finn hat, trösten Santana und Brittany sie und raten ihr ein neues Image. In dieser Folge werden Santana und Quinn auch wieder Freunde, mit Brittany hatte Quinn nie ein Problem. ﻿[[Rachel Berry|'Rachel Berry']] Quinn hatte schon immer ein Problem mit Rachel, am Anfang nur, weil Rachel unbeliebt und sie selbst beliebt war, deshalb hat sie sich immer über diese lustig gemacht. Doch im Laufe der ersten und zweiten Staffel, wird die Feindschaft eher zu Eifersucht, da Finn sie für Rachel verlässt und das gleich zweimal, wegen Rachel wurde sie auch nicht Abschlussballkönigen, bei einem Streit ohrfeigte Quinn Rachel, doch sie entschuldigte sie danach bei ihr. Das einzige Problem zwischen Rachel und Quinn ist eigentlich die Liebe von beiden für Finn, und da sich dieser für Rachel entschieden hat, hasst Quinn sie. Doch Quinn scheint in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, mit ihrer neuer Frisur, auch ein neues Leben angefangen zu haben. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * I Say a Little Prayer (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) * You Keep Me Hangin' On (Spielverderberspiele) * Papa Don't Preach (Haarspaltereien) * It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Im Takt der Angst) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *Lucky (Sam) (Duets) *(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Sam) (Special Education) *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Rachel) (Born This Way) *I Don't Want To Know (Finn) (''Rumours'') 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Don't Stop Believin' (April, April) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) Staffel Zwei * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Dammit Janet (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Episoden Version) (A Very Glee Christmas) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (A Very Glee Christmas) *Afternoon Delight (Sexy) *Don't Stop (''Rumours'') Trivia *Quinn wurde in der ersten Staffel von Puck geschwängert. *Sie war die Präsidentin des Zölibat Club, The Christ Crusaders, in der ersten Staffel. *Sie war in der ersten Staffel und vorübergehend in der zweiten Staffel Chef Cheerleaderin, zurzeit ist sie jedoch keine Cheerleaderin mehr. *Für Gruppen-Nummern ist ihr Tanzpartner in der ersten Staffel in der Regel Kurt oder Finn und Sam in der thumb|Quinn's früheres "Ich": Lucy Quinn Fabrayzweiten Staffel. *Sie war 2 Monate mit Sam zusammen. *Ihr Myspace Name ist 'Sky Splitz' *Ihre Mutter war Abschluss Königin in der Highschool. *Sie hasst Schwangerschaftsstreifen. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind rosa und lindgrün. *Sie wird von Sue Sylvester oft "Q" genannt. *Sie hat ein Auto, welches ihr Vater ihr gekauft hat. *Derzeit ist sie Single, ist aber noch nicht ganz über Finn hinweg. *In der zweiten Staffel kommt ihr wahrer Vorname ans Licht: 'Lucy ' *Sie fühlt sich als 'Lucy' wie eine Aussenseiterin, aber als Finn ihr klar macht, dass sie erstaunlich ist so wie sie ist besteht vielleicht doch noch die Hoffnung, dass sie Abschluss Königin wird. *Sie und Mike Chang sind die einzigen, die in der zweiten Staffel, kein richtiges Solo hatten. *Quinn ist klaustrophobisch. *Finn hat sie zweimal mit Rachel betrogen. *Laut Finn ist sie eine ärgerliche Betrunkene. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club Kategorie:Cheerios